Perfect World
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: Simple Plan - "Perfect World" Lyrics and the ending of All Hell Breaks Lose Part One and the beginning of Part Two short story. Rated T.


**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED._**

**_COPYRIGHT: I OWN HOW I CREATED THE SHORT STORY_**

* * *

><p>Okay well I heard this song by Simple Plan, "Perfect World" and it made me think of Dean in the ending of All Hell Breaks Lose part one and the beginning for All Hell Breaks Lose part two, so I decided to be creative. I hope you like it. :)<p>

* * *

><span>~Perfect World <span>– All Hell Breaks Lose Part 1 & 2

_I never could have seen this far. I never could'__ve seen this coming. Seems like my world'__s falling apart—__yeah._

I spent countless hours trying to find him. Hearing his voice calling out to me was a weight uplifting my shoulders. I smiled slightly when I saw him walking over to me, gripping his arm and limping. Bobby and I exchanged glances and I turned back…that's when everything was in slow motion, and I couldn't stop it—none of it. Some guy in an army attire snuck up behind him and I saw the gleam of the blade. "Sam!" I called out, but it was too late, the blade already dug in, staining with red—Sam's red.

_Why is everything so hard? I don'__t think I can deal with the things you said. It just won'__t go away._

My legs pumped as I raced to him, heart about to have an attack and being ripped. Please no, no, no, please—not him! Sam dropped to his knees and so did I and I caught him before he hit the ground. "Sammy? You're gonna be okay, you'll be okay." I was saying it more to myself—pleading and begging. My hand touched the wet of his back and I looked as the blood colored and stained my fingers. No…please God no! _Whatever happens, we__'__ll do it together…_ My eyes stung rehearing his voice echoing in my head. I heard him leave me with one last breath, but I couldn't let go of him. "Sam!"

_In a perfect world, this could never happen. In a perfect world, you'__d still be here. And it makes no sense. I just picked up the pieces, but to you this means nothing—__nothing at all._

I was alone in this world now. This family business, its crap! All of it is crap! I lost the one person I've always promised myself I'd never lose…never fail at protecting him, but now I've realize I can't save him. Not this time. I lost everyone now, but more importantly…I lost my baby brother, I lost my Sammy. He shouldn't have gone into this business, I should have never came and got him that night at the university…he'd still be alive.

_I wish I could bring you back. I wish I could turn back time cuz'__ I can'__t let go. I just can'__t find my way—__yeah. Without you I just can'__t find my way._

I couldn't bring myself to burring him. I just couldn't. Instead I kept his corpse in this shitty place. He laid peacefully on the mattress, but he was dead. "Dean, look at yourself." I ignored Bobby and stared at Sammy. My little brother. The one that kept me going all this time…dead. "Dean, we got more important things to worry about. Like the ending of the world—"

"Well then let it end!" I screamed out and glared at Bobby. "You don't mean that?"

"I don't? There's nothing for me anymore." Those words were truer than anything. I lost my family because of this shitty job—its crap—all of it. I can't and won't recover from this…ever.

_In a perfect world, this could never happen. In a perfect world, you'__d still be here. And it makes no sense. I just picked up the pieces, but to you this means nothing—__nothing at all._

With Bobby now gone, I found myself talking to my dead brother. Staring at him, apologizing for not being there when he needed me, I've always taken care of him, it was my job…and I failed it. My eyes stung and my heart turned into a hole sucking the life out of me.

_I don'__t know what I should do now. I don'__t know where I should go. I'__m still here waiting for you. I'__m lost when you'__re not around. I need to hold onto you. I just can'__t let you go—__yeah—__yeah!_

"Sammy, what am I suppose to do?" I broke out into sobs. I don't know where the hell I should go, what is right and what is wrong anymore. I felt like I wanted to die. I wanted to die and run from this pain of losing him. Of all people I never wanted to lose him. I stood up and shouted, "what am I suppose to do?"

_In a perfect world, this could never happen. In a perfect world, you'__d still be here. And it makes no sense. I just picked up the pieces, but to you this means nothing—__nothing at all._

One last desperate attempt, I had to try it. Driving my Impala through the night, I went to a cross-road and performed the summoning. I looked around once I buried the small chest in the ground and finally I saw the demon. "I'll give you one year, and one year only. That's my final offer. But know this, if you try to weasel your way out of it, then the deal is off and Sam will fall back dead." I wanted ten, anything more than one year, but I was desperate, I wanted Sammy back. Agreeing to the deal, I sealed the deal with a kiss…

* * *

><strong>What did you think? :)<strong>


End file.
